Finding Dad and love
by RKOBABE79
Summary: What happens when Chris Beniot daughter comes to work by his side, only one problem he has not seen her in ten years.


Disclaimer- I own nothing Vinnny Mac does but if Batista wants to give himself to me then I accept.

Summery- What happens when Chris Beniot daughter comes to work by his side, only one problem he has not seen her in ten years.

Chapter 1- Finding Kennedy

Flashback 10 years ago

"_**I can not do this any more Chris, you being on the road all the time and your daughter never gets to see you." Sara said as she watched Chris pack his bag.**_

"_**I have to go it is my job and I love doing my job, and as for Kennedy she will be fine I will call her and tell her I love her." Chris said as he finished packing and walked to the door. **_

"_**If you leave I do not want you to come back, I mean it Chris, were over" Sara said as she watched Chris leave never to come back. **_

_**End of flash back**_

Present time

"Hey man you ready for our match" Batista asked walking in to the Smack down locker room.

"Did you know today is Kennedy's 19th birthday" Chris said sliding on his knee pad. Dave knew all about what Chris was going through. Chris had broken down a few times most of them being around the time of Kennedy's birthday. Chris hated that he had left his only daughter there that day.

"You must miss her a lot, now with Sara being gone and having known idea where Kennedy is, must be hard." Dave said as he sat across from him.

"You have no idea, but it is all not true, doing know where she is." Chris said as he stood up.

"Well where she is, you have the next few days off you should go see her." Dave said standing up to.

"We can't go, I do not know if she even want s to see me, hell she might not even remember me, what if she does not want me coming around for that mater." Chris said as he put his clothes in his locker.

"Every girl wants to see her father, I mean she might be mad at first but you could bring her back and show her what wrestling means to you." Dave said as he patted Chris on the back.

"I don't know man, I do want to see her, she is 19 now I have missed the last ten years of her life, I should she go see her, you know what we are going to see her and I am going to she her how much I miss her and how sorry I am for leaving, after the taping we are going to go see her." Chris said as he walked out of the locker room. Dave just stood there and realized what Chris had said and he rushed out of the door yelling "Chris did you just say well go find her."

After the taping the wrestlers had the next few days off. After Dave had finally caught up to Chris he said they were going to find her. So Chris and Dave packed there things and left for the airport. They were on the next flight to New York in no time. They had landed about 3 hours later and it was no around 7 when they checked in to the hotel and went up to there room.

"So NY huh, I always liked NY, how do you know she is in NY anyway." Dave said sitting down on one of the beds.

"Well before they fired Jindrak we were sitting in the locker room at a paper view and he was talking about this club he went to in NY, I think that name of it was called ICE, any way he was showing me pics from the club and I came across a picture that had a girl in it and she was posing with Jindrak, I asked him who it was and he said her name was Kennedy Beniot and he looked me and then the picture." Chris said leaning forward in the chair.

"Was it her" Dave asked.

"Yeah it was her, he gave me the picture, to keep." Chris said as he handed Dave the picture.

"She is pretty man, she looks just like you but with red hair" Dave said as he handed the picture back to Chris.

"So should we wait till the morning or go tonight?" Chris asked looking at Dave.

"Lets go now, what better why to see her then dropping in on where she works." Dave said getting up and putting his cell and key card in to his jean pocket. A Little later they where in club "ICE" with out any problems. They walked up to the bar and sat down Chris could not help but scan the club for his baby girl.

"You see her?" Chris asked Dave as he got done signing a autograph for a fan.

"Naw man I don't see her at all." Dave said as he ordered two beers. The two sat there for what seemed like 2 hours when the DJ came over the load speaker and said "Hey everyone you know what time it is, that's right guys it's time for the hydro girls." Next thing you know you saw 4 girls walk out on to stage and started to dance to Ram Jam's Black Betty. They were all in schoolgirl skirts and bandana tops and cowboy boots and cowboy hats. They were dancing when they took their hats off and Chris noticed that the lead girl the only one warring a red bandana top was Kennedy.

"Dude there she is." Chris said as he pointed her out to Dave. Dave looked over and locked eyes with Kennedy and saw that she noticed that they were there. He could see the hurt in her eyes when she looked over at Chris. They had stopped dancing and went back stage. It had been about ten minuets and Chris and Dave were talking about Kennedy when they heard someone speak.

"You know it is mean to talk people when they are not around!" Kennedy said as she looked at Chris from behind the bar. Before Chris could say anything Kennedy spoke again. "What are you doing here dad?" It pained Kennedy to say dad and look at him the same time.

"I wanted to see you." Chris said, as he looked her over. She was now dressed in a pair of low-rise boot cut jeans and a black bandana top with black combat boots and a john deer trucker hat on.

"You have had the last ten years to see me, why now of all times?" She said as she handed a guy a beer and took the money.

"Why are you giving out beer your only 19?" Chris said as he looked on.

"Well you see when mom died she left me this nice little gift, it was all the child support you paid her, she never spent a dime of it she put it anyway and when she died the lawyers told me that she left it to me to do anything I want with" "So me and my friend Adam opened a club." " And with the right amount of money I can pay a guy at the dmv to say I a 21 likes it is any of your business." Kennedy said as she stepped out from behind the bar. "So how did you find me anyway?"

"Well you see…

"Let me guess Jindrak told you or you saw the picture?" Kennedy said as she stood in front of the man that walked away from her ten yeas ago.

"Yeah he showed me, oh and this Dave Batista" Chris said as he pointed to Dave.

"I know who he is, and sorry about your title man, I wish you could have kept it I mean Trish kept hers when she was off active roster." Kennedy said as she shook Dave's hand.

"Thanks you do not know how hard it was for me to give it up." Dave said, as he looked Kennedy over. "God she looks hot as hell in them jeans." Dave thought. Kennedy started to cry and began to talk.

"You said you would call and you never did and now you show up at my place of work and expect me to let you back in my life when I have not seen you in the last 10 years?" Kennedy said as she continued to cry.

"Oh sweetie please do not cry" Chris said as he stood up and wiped the tears running down Kennedy's face with his thumb.

"You do not know how long I have waited for you to come back and see me, I would cry every time I saw you on TV, hey I even cried when I heard about Dave's title." Kennedy said as she hugged her dad. Dave laughed when he heard her speak of him again.

"I know I am so sorry baby, I will never leave you again I promise." Chris said as he hugged his daughter back.

"My shift is over do you want to go to my place and talk, the big man can come to?" Kennedy said as she looked over her dad's shoulder and winked at Dave. Dave just smiled back.

"Sure do you need a ride or something" Chris said letting go of her.

"No follow me" Kennedy said as she took her dad's hand and lead him out of the club and to a door net to the entrance of the club. She walked up the stairs and come to a big loft door and opened it. "Well he we are home sweet home" Kennedy said as she showed them inside.

A/N Lets see what this story might be the 5th or 6th I have up on this site. This story has been in my head for a while now and if I did not get it out I was going to go mad. Well you know the drill please read and review. I promise to update more with this story. I love reading your reviews. The next chapter will till you more about Dave's thing for Kennedy and how will Chris and Kennedy get along.

RKOBABE79


End file.
